Saving The Future's Past
by Fangirl600
Summary: Emma Agreste is the new ladybug, after her mother gave her miraculous back to master Fu, as fate would have it Emma was the destined ladybug to follow in her mothers footsteps. Battling supervillains from the evil hawkmoth. After both her mother and father go missing, Emma and her Chat noir must find them. With a little help from the past. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone, If you read my other fanfiction then you would know I said I was writing another miraculous fanfiction and to be honest with you I was, I even published the first chapter for a brief amount of time but then I deleted it because I wasn't happy with it. And since then I have come up with a number of MLB fanfic ideas, that I will hopefully publish one day. Anyway, so here is a MLB fanfiction for you all to enjoy.**

 **I am Australian so wording and such will be Australian**

 **'Chocolate' - Thoughts**

 **"Chocolate"- Speech**

"This is it girl!" Alya smiled brightly at her best friend, "you're getting married to your man."

"I know!" Marinette beamed, "but I'm so nervous Alya, what if I trip over or worse!"

"Relax Marinette," Reassuring her, "Nothing will go wrong, this is your big day. You can do this girl!"

"Yeah, thanks Alya," Marinette breathed deeply.

"I'm just going to check what's the deal outside, I'll be back real soon. Hang tight." Alya opened the door and smiled before she exited the room. As the door shut a red ball flew out of Marinette's bag.

"Tikki! Oh thank god, I don't know what to do," Marinette paced, "What-what if I mess up, and ruin everything. Adrien is going to hate me!"

"No he won't Marinette, you're overthinking this." Tikki flew in front of her holder, "You'll be fine Marinette. Just believe in yourself."

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette breathed in and out slowly as Alya knocked on the door, Tikki flew back into the bag before Alya swung the door open.

"They're ready for you girl," Alya grinned, "you ready to become Mrs. Agreste?"

"You bet I am."

"Okay! Let's do this." Alya opened the door a little wider and gave her the thumbs up. She went back to her seat when her dad took over.

"You look beautiful Marinette," Tom beamed down at his daughter, his eyes glistened with unfallen tears, "my little girl is all grown up!"

"Don't cry dad," Marinette hugged her father which he returned. The two of them stayed like that for a few seconds before Tom released his daughter from his grasp.

"It's time to let my little girl go." He took her arm in his and together they walked down the aisle. Gasps were heard from the crowd as Marinette in her flowing white gown walked down the carpet towards her teary-eyed soon-to-be husband. As father and daughter reach the end of the carpet, Tom gave her arm to Adrien, who smiled happily at his bride.

"Family, friends welcome and thank you for coming on this special day, " The officiant started, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the very special union of Marinette and Adrien by joining them in Marriage."

The ceremony continued, the exchanging of vows and rings, nearly signifying the end.

"You may now kiss the bride," the officiant said, as he closed the book and smiled as the groom smirked and dipped the blushing bride.

"With pleasure," Adrien gripped her waist tightly and closed the gap between their lips. The sound of cheering heard in the background, Nino's wolf whistling distinguished from the crowd as well as his cry of pain as his fiancé punched him in the arm before she held her phone up and took dozens of pictures of the happy couple.

"Ow Alya, what was that for?" Nino rubbed his bruised arm and glared at her.

"Shh, be quiet Nino," She continued taking pictures of her two best friends, "I'm trying to focus."

"Without further adieu, I present to you Mr and Mrs Argeste," The officiant spread his arms out and the crowd clapped loudly.

They soon broke their lips apart and smiled happily at the crowd, then without warning Adrien swung his arm under Marinette's legs and carried her down the aisle. They only had eyes for each other, the love radiating off of them. Marinette giggled as her now husband smiled warmly at her and brought her lips back on his, her hand resting on his cheek as he past the doors that she walked through before as his fiancé now his wife.

The two of them now lived in large house, a two story cosy home that was filled with pictures of Marinette's designs and the constant smell pastries. Marinette shut the door quickly as she kneeled down on the bathroom floor, as she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

'What if...'

"Marinette? Are you in there?" Adrien's voice sounded from outside the bathroom, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Adrien!" Marinette balled her fists up on the cold tiles, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, I have to pop down to the office for some papers but I don't want to leave you alone if you're sick." Adrien's worried voice said.

"I'll be fine Adrien, it's probably just a bug," Marinette rinsed her mouth in the sink and walked out of the bathroom and into her husbands comforting arms, "I'll just go to the chemists and get some medicine, alright."

"I can do that on my way back," Adrien spun his keys on his fingers.

"No no, it's fine. I have to go over to Alya's place anyway." Marinette smiled reassuringly.

"Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm fine Adrien." she grabbed his hands and pecked him on the check, "I'll see you later, ok?"

Adrien nodded and pecked her cheek, then he headed outside and drove out the driveway. He waved to Marinette as he left. She waved back and grabbed her keys and walked down to her car, she turned the ignition on and drove down to the nearest chemists. Marinette walked down the aisle and picked up the box that she needed. She walked to the cash register, payed and put it in her bag, the young girl who had served her, smiled. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled her best friends number.

"Hey Alya...I need to come over."

Staring down at the stick she held in her hand, the screen produced one word.

Pregnant.

Alya looked over her shoulder and stared down as well.

"Woah girl, you gonna call him?"

"No, I'll tell him when we're both home."

"Congratulations Marinette!" Alya all of a sudden pulled her friend into a massive bear hug and squealed, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"No, you're going to be a godmother." Marinette laughed at her best friend, as she jumped up and down excited of the news.

Marinette drove home fast and she soon spotted a familiar car parked in the drive way. She shut her door and walked into the house, her husband sat on in the kitchen reading papers strewn across the counter. Marinette nervous tapped her husbands shoulder and smiled shyly as he turned to her and grinned.

"Hey, M'lady" Adrien kissed her hand.

"Hey, kitty," Marinette said softly, "I have something to tell you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

She pulled the stick from her bag she handed it to him and watched his eyes widen and looked from her to the stick to her again.

"I'm pregnant."

Adrien stared open mouthed at her for a few seconds, then launched himself at her, pulling her into a warm embrace. He laughed, crying tears of joy as he spun his wife around.

"Oh my god," He touched her stomach and looked at her love written all over his face, "I'm going to be a dad."

"And I'm going to be a mum."

"I want a girl," Marinette looked shocked at her husband.

"Really, me too"

"What do you want to name her?"

Marinette grinned looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on top of Adrien's.

"Emma..."

 **Alright everyone, prologue done! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and remember to comment, I'm always happy to receive feedback and know your thoughts. And for future reference I am actually terrible at sticking to due dates when it comes to writing stories so don't expect them at a regular schedule.**

 **I'll see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back. So I bring to you the chapter 1 of this story, let me know your thoughts.**

"Mum!" Emma shut her laptop quickly as her mother walked into her room.

"Yes Emma?" Marinette asked innocently, she held baby Louis in her arms, "is there something wrong?"

"Can you not come into my room without knocking first?" A blush bloomed on her face as her mother's grin grew.

"Why?" Marinette took another step into her daughter's room, "were you perhaps looking at some pictures of a certain boy."

"No!" Emma looked at her laptop and then to a folder that was hidden underneath a stack of textbooks, "I was just...uh...working on...a secret project! Yeah, a secret project that I-I'm not ready to show anyone yet"

"A secret project huh?" Marinette smiled knowingly at her daughter who did not notice as she was busy staring at her closed laptop, "so you'll let me see when you're done?"

"Uh...yeah," Emma smiled nervously, "I-I'll show you when I'm finished."

"Alright, cool." Marinette had a twinkle in her eyes as she stared at her daughter clearly distraught that her mother nearly caught her staring at pictures of her crush.

"Emma? Marinette?" Adrien walked into his daughter's room to find her red face and his wife grinning mischievously, "did I miss something?"

"Nothing dad, can everyone just leave my room please?" Emma stood from her desk and pushed both parents out of her room, "I'm working on something."

Adrien looked at his wife questioningly, and she winked in reply, "Don't worry Adrien, Emma's just working on a _secret project_."

"Mum!" Emma yelled and closed her door taking deep breaths, the sound of her mother's laughter came from the other side of the door.

She walked back to her desk and opened her laptop once again, the handsome face of her crush stared back at her. The original photo was one of her entire friend group which consisted of her, her best friend, him and his best friend. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and they were grinning. The background of her screen was zoomed into his face, his pearly whites showed. His hazel caramel hair swept to the side of his face and mesmerising green eyes that reminded her of her father. Her mother always said that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

"M'lady? What was that about?" Adrien followed his wife outside their daughter's room and into their own.

"Oh nothing Adrien, I just think Emma has a crush," Marinette giggled, and cooed as little Louis playfully giggled in reply.

"Oh yeah?" Adrien smiled.

"Remember when I told you about the pictures of you I had in my room?" Marinette asked him as she sat on their bed, and patted the spot next to her, which he obliged.

"Yeah," Adrien thought reminiscently, "I seem to remember clearly that I teased you a lot for that."

"Oh you did." Marinette thought back to that day, they'd just revealed their identities that night on patrol, "if I remember correctly, you cried your eyes out because you found out ladybug loved 'someone else'."

"Hey! I didn't know you liked me okay?" Adrien huffed.

"Poor kitty, do you need me to kiss it better?" Marinette placed Louis on the bed who was now asleep.

"Yes, I'm afraid you've hurt this cat's feelings." Adrien smirked and leaned closer to his wife and then their lips met.

 _Chat Noir leaped from building to building. He was going to do it, he was going to tell Ladybug how he truly felt about her, and his identity. No matter what. Ladybug lay perched on the ledge of the Eiffel tower, he landed behind her, she turned and smiled._

 _"Hey Chat," Ladybug said to her partner as he walked closer to her and sat next to her, to watch over the city. The night illuminated by the bright lights of the Parisian skyline._

 _"Hey, M'lady," Chat said nervously, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."_

 _"Oh yeah, what is it," Her curious bluebell eyes stared at his emerald ones._

 _"I...um," Chat Noir breathed, "I love you, ladybug."_

 _"I know, Chat you say this every time," Ladybug replied._

 _He only shook his head, "No, I really do Ladybug. I mean it."_

 _"I..." Ladybug opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came from her mouth at first, "Chat...I'm sorry, but-but I like someone else."_

 _Tears started to well up in Chat Noirs eyes, his legs gave out and he curled himself into a ball._

 _"Oh...Chat, I'm so sorry." Ladybug stood up from her sitting position and pulled her partner into a tight hug. She repeated her apologies as her partner cried._ _They stayed like that for a while, Chats tears dried and he wiped them away and stared at her face._

 _"So...Who_ _'_ _s the lucky guy," He wiped his nose as Ladybug stared at him with another moment of concern._

 _"Chat, I not sure..." Ladybug tried to say before she was interrupted._

 _"Please Ladybug, I just want to know the person who has stolen your heart," He stared at her with a teared stained face, her face softened._

 _"I, it's..." Ladybug blushed as she thought of him, "he's called Adrien. Adrien Agreste."_

 _Adri-wait...what!" Chat Noir bolted upright from his position, he stared at her in shock._

 _"Adrien Agreste, the model. He is Gabriel Agreste's son." Ladybug tried to explain._

 _"Oh, I know who he is." Chat Noir pulled his ring of his finger, a bright green light illuminated around him._

 _"Wait! Chat!" Adrien Agreste appeared before her, a small smile on his face._

 _"Surprise?" Adrien stood nervously as Ladybug's mouth hung open._

 _"Wait, so you're..." Ladybug started, "wait, I'm so confused, you're-you're Adrien."_

 _"The one and only, M'lady." Adrien walked a little closer to the frozen girl._

" _Hold on...you mean to tell me that the boy I have been crushing on all this time, was Chat Noir?" Ladybug shook._

 _"Uh, I guess so..." Adrien scratched the back of his head._

 _"Oh my god! This is so embarrassing!" Ladybug covered her blushing face._

 _"Hey, it's alright M'lady." Adrien walked up to her._

 _"No, no it's not!" Ladybug sighed, 'There was no point keeping it a secret now'. She pulled of her earrings and a red light enveloped her, leaving her as Marinette._

 _"Ma-Marinette?" Adrien eyes widened, "it-it was you all along?"_

 _"You-re disappointed, aren't you?" Marinette rubbed her arms as a cold breeze swept itself around them._

 _Adrien took a moment to process the new revelation's, "What! Of course not Marinette."_

 _"But, I-I'm just me. Not the amazing superhero you love." She leaned back on the railing staring down, she refused to look at him._

 _Adrien stepped forward and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, her eyes brimmed with unfallen tears, "Marinette, it doesn't matter who you are behind the mask. Because I swore to myself that I love that girl, with or without the mask. I love you Marinette."_

 _"Oh Adrien..." Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder, "I love you too..."_

Adrien smiled at his wife, "I can't believe we were so oblivious."

"Yeah, I guess it's because we acted so differently to our alter egos that we never really thought about." Her arms still wrapped around his neck, "I still miss Tikki."

"Yeah, I miss Plagg," their foreheads touching, "do you remember when we gave our miraculous' back to Master Fu?"

"Yeah, of course. I wonder who Master Fu chose after us?"

Emma sat at her desk and looked at the black and red box that was placed there. Taking a big breath, she opened the box and a pair of polka dotted earrings were inside. Taking them from the box she put on the pair of earrings and a flash of red appeared before her, a floating _bug?_

Emma sat silently watching the bug with wide eyes, the bug slowly blinked and noticed the silent blonde staring at her.

"Hi! I'm Tikki!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other as they heard their daughters scream.

"Well, I think I know who the new lady bug is."

 **Welp, the chapter is down. Let me know what your thoughts about it.**


	3. I'M SORRY GUYS

Hey guys.

I know its been nearly two years since I last updated and I can honestly say I have not written anything else for this story. My love for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom is pretty much gone, and I no longer wish to continue writing this story nor any other miraculous stories. I have started my senior year of high school this year and I wouldn't have time to anyway.

I'm posting this here in case anyone wishes to adopt this story. If you are interested just shoot me a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I hope you guys have an amazing rest of the year, even though it started off pretty rough.

:) – Fangirl600


End file.
